


05 December

by TheBee



Series: The Bee's 2014 Advent Calendar [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi-Era, References to Character Death, references to other Doctors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2725481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBee/pseuds/TheBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“And what did the big bad wolf do?” asked Gramps McGrumpy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	05 December

**Author's Note:**

> POV: Tenth Doctor (Tennant)  
> ERROR-This was mistakenly posted as 04 December. 04 December has now been replaced.  
> Warning: The Doctor's never polite to himself, when he bumps into himself. And when he's stuck around himself, he resorts to rude names. I'd apologize for the Doctor-on-Doctor bashing, but it's in character.

**Bad Wolf.**

The name that gave birth to him, to him being Rose Tyler’s until his hearts stopped beating and he walked away in a bow tie.

_Although, a bow tie? Honestly? It was bad enough that Two wore a bow-tie. I suppose it could have been worse—what if he’d gone back to that frilly fussy cravat business that Eight had been flouncing around in? Frilly, fussy for flouncing… oooooh, I like that. I’ll have to remember that in case I ever bump into Eight, which I’m sure I have but the TARDIS has locked the details away… Well, and he could have a face like eldest self, Mr. Gramps McGrumpy, eyebrows wanting to walk off on their own, cocoon up and turn into butterflies. Oh, yes, Rose Tyler’s daughter is talking. What?_

“Bad Wolf?” his oldest self snarled, with a snide side-eye and sneer. _Ooooh, and wasn’t that a lovely bit of alliteration, too?_ “And what did the big bad wolf do?”

“Mum had me when she was 81 years old,” Susan snarked back. “And she’s 212 right now.”

Rose Tyler was… not dead? Not gone lifetimes ago, when he would never know and never see? She was over 200 years old?

_Oh, she could have **stayed**. Stayed so long. She would have been around for more than a mayfly moment. I should never have let her go. Rose…_

“She’s still working for Torchwood, though they forced her to a desk job since she doesn’t heal overnight anymore. It takes a few days now. Still faster than any standard humans, but Dad was getting worried and when he got sick, she—“ Rose Tyler’s daughter stopped suddenly, her voice thickening. “You don’t need to hear about that.”

_Yes, I do. Oh, Rose._

His hand shot out before he could even think of stopping it. “Yes, I do,” he stated. “What happened?”

She rounded on him. “You’re dead, alright? M’dad’s dead and you’re walking around with his face on, with your mind at the edge of mine and I keep thinking it’s Dad and it’s not. It’s just you,” she choked out. “It’s just you. And I don’t want you. I want my dad.” She hid her eyes with her sleeve, wiping her eyes on the cuff.

The rejection stung. “Oi! We’re the same man!” It was like the Sycorax all over again. _I’m the same man, Rose!_

She sniffled, reminding him of Rose after 1987. “No,” she said flatly. “You were the same man. But you split apart on that beach. Dad had a life that you didn’t, and that changed him as much as any regeneration. He had all your memories but you never had any of his.” He could hear Rose’s Cockney creep in to her daughter’s more polished cadences. “Just like you aren’t him”—she pointed at Bow Tie and Braces—“you’re not the same man as my dad.” She sniffed. “But your minds are so similar. Would you please just shield up?”

Gramps McGrumpy suddenly lurched away from the wall. “You can sense him?”

“Yeah.”

“And when you said your father showed his previous faces, you meant telepathically, didn’t you?”

“Yeah,” she said. “He gave us all a lot of his memories before”—she inhaled sharply, swallowed and continued—“before he died. It’s the reason the family sent me, instead of Essie or Teegs. I could handle more of Dad’s memories than anyone else. I’ve got the most Gallifreyan brain and the strongest telepathy.” She looked around the TARDIS and patted the wall. “Although m’brother Al was crushed to miss out on this beautiful girl.”

Gramps frowned. “There’s no flirting on this ship or with this ship.” Oh, McGrumpy would never tolerate Jack, would he? _Of course, I didn’t tolerate Jack that well. Better after I regenerated, but he wasn’t around much and he’d gotten the message about hands off the blonde anyway and why didn’t Rose name one of her children after Jack Harkness?_

He must have said that aloud because Rose Tyler’s daughter smirked at him. “Dad wouldn’t stand for it. Just in case the universes opened up again, Jack Harkness would still be alive and ‘his ego would be as big as his Face of Boe-ness if there was a Jack Tyler-Noble walking about.’” She sighed. “Donna told me Mum was really angry. And Ric insists he’s going to name his son Jack, because that’s funny.”

_That’s not funny._


End file.
